Cranes, such as overhead cranes, are used to move and lift heavy objects. However, such conventional cranes, such as bridge cranes and gantry cranes, often require infrastructure and a large footprint in a factory. Further, some types of cranes are customized to lift and move certain objects. Customization may result in an expense to the owner and may also limit the purpose for which the crane is suited. Requisite infrastructure may include beams across the ceiling or between the walls of the factory, which may have high cost and also consequences related to the design of the ceiling, walls, and building overall. Crews for operating cranes are scheduled to perform a choreographed lifting and moving maneuver, and the crew's schedule may cause delays in manufacturing.